Live Events
Live Events are competitions between players to see who can reach the furthest stage within a limited time. By winning Live Events, players can earn awesome rewards, such as gold, event points, and limited-time packs. Requirements To enter Live Events, players must first prestige. By prestiging, all players start at a level playing field. To prestige, you must first reach Stage 100. Typically, Live Events have a 24 hour sign-up period. Competing in Live Events After prestiging, players race to reach the farthest stage they can within the allotted time. Typically, Live Events have a 24 hour competition period. During this time, players can prestige if they want, but only the furthest stage during the competition period will count towards a player's ranking. During the Live Event, the Main Event bosses divisible by 5 will only be Superstars relevant to the Live Event. If it's a RAW event, then the main event roster will feature Finn Balor, Roman Reigns, etc.; if it's a SmackDown Live event, then the main event roster will feature Randy Orton, AJ Styles, etc. Rewards Live Events give out 3 different rewards: gold, live event points, and card packs. * Gold ** Gold can be used to buy packs or boosts * Live Event points ** These are the gold tokens a player can win from Live Events ** Live Event points unlock different pieces of player attire *** Players don't need to spend points to unlock attire, just acquire them * Card Packs ** Card packs unlock WWE Superstars and WWE Superstar shards ** The pack players earn is typically paired with the event *** For the RAW event, you earn the RAW shard pack Live Event schedule The Live Event schedule goes as follows: * RAW/SmackDown Live ** RAW or SmackDown Live always start the week, with the two events alternating every other week *** If this week is RAW, next week will be SmackDown ** If it's a RAW week, the event will be on Monday; If it's a SmackDown Live week, the event will be on Tuesday * Type Event ** On Thursday, the event is a type-based event ** For the type event, local talent and main events are only of one type for the entire event *** If it's the High Flyer event, then all opponents will be High Flyer, and the main event roster will feature Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Eddie Guerrero, etc. ** The type event rotates every week *** Week 1, High Flyer; Week 2, Showboat; etc. until all types have had an event and then the list repeats * Saturday Event ** Saturday events are either an era event, legends event, or a PPV event *** There can only be one event, so if a PPV is that weekend, then the PPV takes priority followed by a rotating schedule of the Era and Legends events ** Era Events feature Superstars from the relevant era *** Attitude (97-02) **** Big Show, Kane, Chris Jericho, Undertaker, and others *** Ruthless Aggression (02-08) **** Triple H, John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, The Rock, and others *** Universe (08-13) **** The Miz, Sheamus, Big E, Big Show, John Cena, and others *** Reality (14-16) **** Luke Harper, Kalisto, Chris Jericho, The Rock, and others *** New (16-now) **** Enzo Amore, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Finn Balor, and others ** The Legends event is extremely prestigious and features some of the best WWE Superstars and Legends, such as the Rock, Eddie Guerrero, Mick Foley, Kane, Undertaker, Triple H, and more ** If a PPV is scheduled for Sunday, then a PPV for that event will be available on the Saturday before *** The event will feature only Superstars from the relevant PPV, as in Superstars on the event's card in real life **** If there was an event for Wrestlemania 33, then the live event roster would be the Undertaker, Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, Goldberg, John Cena, etc.